User talk:DocCrystal
Dark Crystal Wiki Hi there -- It's cool to see that you've created a new wiki! I think it's a great idea. Please let me know if I can help you with anything. -- Danny (talk) 04:44, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hi DocCrystal -- we are excited to have The Dark Crystal Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Editing problems Hello,I´m Queen Medesa.I´ve edit some articles on this wiki,but the text appears over the pictures on the page.Why does this happen and how can I see if the results are fine before saving the article?I use a public library computer,since I don´t have one.Thanks for your attention. Love this wiki!-- 18:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) New comic I don´t know if you knew it,but Archaia editorial is supposed to release a new Dc comic this year,a new story with the film´s characters,of course.--Queen Medesa 18:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) You took WAY too much stuff out Dude, you took WAY too much stuff out. There is an unlimited amount of space to add information, so feel free to add your own information, but as long as the existing information placed by others is correct, there is no reason to remove it. It only enriches the wiki. The whole point is to ADD more data, not take it away. Don't remove something just because you don't "like" what is said, even if it's true. - Unsigned comment :I think we should stick to official version,that´s all,not spreading ill-informed data.Queen Medesa 16:41, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::i don´t see why you have removed so much information from Skektek file.Was it to save space?--Queen Medesa 17:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I did some cleaning up around the wiki today - most was simply formatting and general cleaning up... but a lot was also to remove conjecture, unproven/unsourced fan-theories, and rambling point-of-view comments. Articles on the wiki should be written from a neutral point of view. We should be posting facts, not opinions or theories. Other readers should be able to verify the information that is posted. If you feel I removed some valid information that is true, feel free to re-add the information... however be sure to include the sources for those facts. Post the facts, cite sources, avoid conjecture and personal hypothesis/theories. DocCrystal 03:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Answer Skektek I didn´t post that information,but it was taken from the novelization and Brian Froud´s World of Dark Crystal book,so it wasn´t suppositions. The same can be say about the information on other files. I approve removing all alusions to fan fiction,which are all unauthorized.Queen Medesa 16:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Changes Speakin about unofficial information,I don´t see why you haven´t remove all that nonsense about SkekEkt being a female,when the novelization and the World of Dark Crystal book say he´s male,like all his fellow Skeksis.We should stick to the official versions,shouldn´t we? "unnecessary" details You should be careful when you remove what you consider to be "unnecessary" details from pages. For example, the physical descriptions of Gelflings may seem "unnecessary" to you, Queen Medesa or I, because we're already fans. But you have to assume that the person reading the article has no idea what the Dark Crystal is about and has no idea what a Gelfling is. As the sequel approaches, you're going to get more hits here from people who are trying to find out more about The Dark Crystal because they've never heard of it before. So please, for their sake, leave those "unnecessary" details in. Also, the details I wrote can be confirmed as true simply by watching the movie, so it's an official source. Answer I don´t find descriptions unnecessary,as long as they´re accurate and taken fron official sources.Speaking of suppositions,who says Landstriders´s tongue is some sort of stinging weapon?I haven´t read it on any official source. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions Hello. As an administrator, could you please take into consideration the following suggestions: * Creating a background image. At the moment, the site looks very bland and grey. * Using the Dark Crystal logo for the link to the main page on the top left corner. * Adding further categories such as "The Dark Crystal: Creation Myths characters", "UrRu objects", "Abstractions", "Food", etc. Thanks in advance! SkekSam (talk) 13:21, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey there It seems you're the founder of this awesome wiki. If you're still out there, active, contributing to other wikis, you should see this message. This wiki has been dead for a while, and I've been trying to get as many edits in as possible to make this top-of-the-notch. I want to thank you for creating this wiki. The Dark Crystal is truly one of my favorite movies <3 Anyways, if you can see this message, I would be so glad if you could spread the word to others to revive this wiki, or you personally can contribute after this wiki has been dead for a while. Thanks so much! What's up? I'm LittleWhole! Need help? Leave a message on my talk page for assistance! 04:44, May 31, 2018 (UTC)